Remeber the day it Rained
by Satsugai Uchiha
Summary: Iruka leaves on a Anbu mission, and is killed. What will Kakashi do now that Iruka is
1. Default Chapter

REMEMBER THE DAY IT RAINED  
  
Disclaimer:Oh yea, they arent mine!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto ran after his teacher calling his name. Kakashi turned and smiled at his young over-enthusiastic pupil. "Good evening Naruto!" Kakashi smiled lazily. "Kakashi-sensei, its Iruka, hes leaving first thing tomarrow morning! He told me to come get you, said he needed to say goodbye." Naruto looked puzzled. Kakashi looked down at his gennin. "Arigato Naruto..." "Hai!" Naruto beamed happily. 'I better go now...its getting late and it looks like theres a storm coming in.' Kakashi turned and made for Iruka's house.  
  
Kakashi knocked on the door, there was no answer so he wandered inside. No lights were on except a faint light coming from the back of the house. Kakashi wandered toward it like a moth to a flame. Clothes were strewn about everywhere and a pack was stuffed full of supplies. Kakashi scanned the room and spotted Iruka asleep on the bed. "Iruka..." Kakashi whispered into his ear. Iruka stirred but did not full wake up. Kakashi looked at him, his hair wasnt in its normal upright position. He wore only a muscle shirt and some dark pants. "He looks so serene..." Kakashi leaned in toward him. Iruka's eyes popped wide open and stared into Kakashi's eye.  
"Ano..." Was all he could say. Kakashi jumped up and away from Iruka. 'What was I thinking?!' Kakashi chidded himself. Iruka stood up slowly and stretched. "Good evening Kakashi. I wasnt expecting you for awhile so I decided to take a nap. I have a considerable journey tomarrow." Iruka smiled and put his hair up into its normal ponytail. "So I see..." Iruka looked around. "Ano...its kind of a messy. Sorry." Kakashi smiled and looked at the teacher. " Whats the journey?" Kakashi asked carefully. "Its a mission. We have been requested to take out a group of runaway nins who could cause us some trouble if they were to escape..There were reports of over 20 of them." he sighed. "It wont be easy, but I have to go." Kakashi nodded.  
  
"Take care of Naruto for me alright?" "Right, of course..." Iruka shuffled some things around in his bag. "I'll be back soon though, I promise." Iruka gave a silly grin. Kakashi nodded once again, at a loss for words. "Well...I better go then. " said Kakashi. He headed for the door, Iruka trailing behind him. 'B-be safe....alright?" Kakashi asked, a blush creeping over his face. "I will." Iruka hugged him and shuffled him out the door into the dark night.  
  
Kakashi walked down the street heading home, as a thunder clap sounded overhead. Kakashi stopped and looked up into the sky. Rain was starting to fall, and it represented the teacer's mood. 'So Iruka is leaving huh......' He kept walking. 'I wonder when he'll be back.' Kakashi thought to himself. By the time he reached his door, he was soaking wet. He stepped inside and headed straight for his room. He put on fresh clothing and wandered to the window. Sheets of rain fell from the sky and it seemed relentless. Kakashi wandered over to the couch and lay down. "Iruka...." Kakashi shut his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the rain.  
  
Kakashi woke up as the sun was rising. Walking over to the window he spotted the team walking down the street, saying their farewells. Kakashi spotted Iruka at the end of the line. He looked...happy. 'Maybe...he doesnt need me...' Kakashi fought the urge to wander out and say goodbye one last time before he left. Kakashi looked at the clock. It was 11:41 in the morning. Kakashi yawned and walked over to his book shelf and scanned the titles. One was entitled "I Want to Believe" On the cover were 2 male symbols interlinked. Kakashi stared sleepily at the cover uncomprehending. "ACK!" Kakashi dropped the book. He snatched "Icha Icha Paradise" and wandered quickly away wondering how he could have possibly have come in possession of that book.  
  
Half an hour passed and Kakashi wandered into the kitchen foraging for any food he might have. Finding nothing but stale cereal Kakashi put on his jacket and wandered outside. "Hmm....ramen sounds good." Kakashi decided. Minutes late Kakashi arived at the popular noodle kitchen. Ha spotted his blond-haired ramen obsessed genin. "Ah, Naruto, suprising to see you up so early, and eating ramen no less." Naruto grinned goofilly as he slurped down bowl after bowl of noodles. "Iruka-sensei left this morning. Did you say goodbye?" Naruto asked innocently. For some reason this struck a chord in Kakashi. "No-no I didn't" Kakashi stood up quicky. "You ok sensei?" "Yea, I'll- I'll be ok...." Kakashi decided against the ramen, being he had no appetite anymore. Kakashi walked out and didnt look back.  
  
Kakashi walked down the street noticing vaguely the rain clouds forming over head. 'More rain?' Kakashi sighed. He wandered the streets for 3 hours daydreaming. 'What would I be doing if Iruka was here now? What would he be doing?' He chuckled at the thought. 'Grading papers as usual of course. Thats all he ever does in his freetime...you'd think he could spend some time with the person who cares for him-' Kakashi stopped himself from going any further. "Kakashi!" Hokage called for him from down the street. "Kakashi!" He turned to see the elderly man walking toward him. "Ah, good afternoon Hokage!" He said with his lazy smile. Only this time he didnt mean it. He was late to meet Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura for training. He had prepared his excuse already "I got lost on the road of life."  
  
"Kakashi, I'm afraid I have some bad news..." "Something to brighten the day?" Kakashi said sarcastically as he looked up to the sky. Clouds lingered, and it was getting darker again. "Iruka..." Hokage began. Kakashi's ears perked up at the sound of his name. "Iruka is dead, Kakashi...His team was ambushed, there was nothing anyone could do. It was a band of ninja from the region of the mist. Zabuza was leading them." Hokage looked down at the ground. "Im sorry." Kakashi died inside. 'D-dead? Iruka cant be dead! It isnt possible!' "I know how much you cared for him." Hokage brought Kakashi out of his thoughts. Distant thunderstorms sounded and a clap of thunder was menacing. A lightning bolt flashed in Kakashi's eye.  
  
It started to pour and the rain was icy. Kakashi ran. Ran as far away from anyone and everything. Not seeing where he was going, he finally looked up to see Team Seven's meeting spot. Not wanting to talk to them at the moment, Kakashi jumped into a nearby tree and tried desperately to make sense of everything. Thoughts flashed through his mind. 'What is this numbness?' "Iruka!" he wispered harshly into the pounding rain.'Zabuza will pay for this!!! I should have accompanied them! Maybe I could have prevented...' Kakashi's thoughts trailed off. Looking down he spotted his genins. Only Sasuke and Naruto seemed to remain. Kakashi remembered Iruka's last words to him: "Take care fo Naruto while Im gone ok?"  
  
Kakashi's body lurched at the thought. How was he supposed to tell Naruto? He perched in his tree looking down at his two students. Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets, a glare in his steely black eyes. Naruto sat in a puddle, a characteristic scowl on his face. Both looked as if they had been training despite Kakashi's absence. Both were soaking wet. "I have to do this." He thought.  
  
Jumping downward he caught the attention of his genins. Sasuke nodded at him. "Sakura left when it started to rain." He offered. Kakashi nodded and looked at Naruto. Rain continued to fall, as Naruto stood up and walked to Sasuke's side. "Kakashi-sensei where have you-" Naruto began. Kakashi cut him off. "Naruto...Iruka, he...hes dead." Naruto stared in disbelief. 'It isn't true!' Kakashi's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his tears mixing with the rain. Naruto looked down, hair obscuring his eyes. Sasuke looked suprised but did not move. "You're wrong." Naruto screamed. "Master Iruka is still alive! I just know he is!" With that said, Naruto took off into the forest. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. He was scared of what Naruto would do.  
  
Sasuke took a step but stopped. He turned and looked at Kakashi with a mixture of hatred, anger, and complete anguish. "Kakashi..?" He asked. "Go." Was all he replied. Sasuke took this as a signal and tore off after Naruto. Both were gone in seconds. Kakashi sat in the rain staring into space. "Im sorry I wasn't there for you Iruka. I should have told you how much I care for you before you left. Now Ill never be able to tell you. Its too late!" Kakashi's tears seemed relentless just like the rain. He slowly stood up and began his long trudge home, weighted down by soaking clothing, and a broken heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sasuke ran along under the trees desperately searching for Naruto. 'Where is that stupid bastard?! He's going to get himself sick, especially in this weather.' Sasuke cursed Naruto. 'Of all the stupid things he has done, this tops things off.' " Hey dead-last! Where are you?! Naruto no baka! Come out here right now or you're going to get sick!" Sasuke's anger subsided and soon faded to concern. He had been chasing him for 5 minutes now and still no sign of him. Sasuke slowed his pace to a walk and looked around. A small piece of orange fabric caught Sasuke's eye. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered.  
  
Taking a few more steps, he spotted a very weak, and very wet Naruto lying on the ground. 'Damn...' Sasuke knelt beside Naruto and turned him over onto his back. "Sas-Sasuke..." Was all he managed to say before slipping into unconsciousness. Sasuke growled. "Baka...what did I tell you?" Sasuke's anger flared again, but only momentarily. He looked down at the blond haired boy. 'He looks so peaceful. Even after everything he has been through.' Sasuke held Naruto in his arms.  
  
Rain continued to fall gracefully from the clouds. Sasuke stood up, grasping the unconscious Naruto. He stared at the boy, looking him over. 'Hes gotten stronger physically but mentally, hes still a child.' Sasuke looked around. Noticing for the first time that he was in the middle of a forest with his enemy, in the middle of a raging storm. "Just perfect." He said sarcastically. "Where to go..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kakashi wandered down the street not knowing or seeing where he was going. He found himself in front of Iruka's doorway. Stepping inside he caught the faint scent of Iruka through his mask. Wandering into the living room, he noticed everything was the same as the day he left. Scrolls lay open on the floor, and empty ramen containers lay strewn on the coffee table alongside a stack of graded papers from the academy. 'Him and Naruto are very much alike.' he thought. He walked into the bedroom expecting to see Iruka laying there just like before. 'But he isnt here!' Kakashi broke into uncontrollable sobs. He sat down on he foot of Iruka's bed and let out all his anguish.  
Kakashi shook imagining Iruka's face the moment he.... Kakashi stopped himself. Most of his best friends names were carved into a memorial stone out in the forest. Now Iruka would be added. It was too much to think about. Kakashi leaned backwards falling onto the bed. Rain pounded on the windows. To Kakashi, it sounded like Iruka's farewell song. He closed his eyes and imagined Iruka's arms around him again. What he wouldn't do to feel that again in the flesh and blood. His voice resounded in his head: "I will never let my comrades die..."  
  
Kakashi trembled as he lay on Iruka's bed. Lost memories were resurfacing and the ninja was trying hard to be strong. "Damn that Zabuza! I swear on my life that he will pay for what he did to Iruka!" Kakashi stared out the window at the newly approaching dawn. He shut his eyes, and horrible images shifted through his mind. He just couldn't take it anymore. Kakashi ran to the bathroom and was sick. His stomach turned as he once again pictured Iruka's untimely demise. His imagination was powerful.  
Kakashi stood up and wiped his face. He looked in the mirror at his face. He was pale and rather sick looking. Kakashi took of his headband exposing the Sharingan. He didn't mind. Next he took off his jacket and his mask and wandered back to the bed. Kakashi layed down and fell asleep completely drained of energy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke trodded down the street to his apartment. The rain was stopping, and the sun was coming up over the horizon. 'What a night! ' Sasuke sighed. He was exhausted from training, and Naruto's body weighed him down. "Curse you dead-last! You'll pay for this!" He growled looking down on the still sleeping Naruto. The sun crept over the horizon and he stopped to watch. Slowly daylight inched into his eyes, illuminating everything. Sasuke shut his eyes. 'Naruto...' A couple minutes later Sasuke arrived at his apartment. Not wanting to disturb anyone who was sleeping, he stayed outside and jumped up to his balcony. Upon landing, Sasuke slipped and landed on his ass. "Damn its slippery!" Naruto landed next to him.  
  
Reaching over, he brushed the hair from his eyes causing himself to blush. Naruto stared back. "Whoa!" Sasuke was startled by th electric blue eyes. He quickly regained his composure. "So you're finally awake! And here I thought you went and died!" he laughed. "Sasuke...why did you come after me? And why are you laughing? Are you -" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke who had grabbed him behind the neck and was now kissing him lightly. 'The hell? Am I...' "Am I dreaming?!" "You're not dreaming, Naruto-kun. I can assure you." The raven haired boy pulled away and walked inside. Naruto blushed deeply. He sat in shock on Sasuke's porch watching the sun climb higher. "Yo, dead-last, you going to come inside?" Not saying anything, Naruto stood up and wandered inside. Sasuke had taken off his clothes and had put on a fresh shirt and shorts. He didn't look at Naruto as he handed him a bowl of ramen. "Sit down..." he said.  
  
Sasuke didnt know where to begin. He couldnt even bring himself to look at Naruto, let alone explain what he had done. 'What was I thinking. Damn, if only I could explain this so that he would understand. I know he likes Sakura, but what am I supposed to do just sit around and wait for him to give up? I mean I cant just-' "Sasuke?" Naruto tore Sasuke out of his raging thoughts. "Yes Naruto?" he said urgently. 'Curses, I sound like a damn child. Why do I have to be this way? Why cant I be normal? Do I always have to hide how I feel?' Sasuke picked at his ramen. He looked up to see Naruto gazing at him in a strange fashion.  
  
"Sasuke......do you-do you like me?" Sasuke was startled. 'What an awkward question.' he thought. "Ano.." he wasnt sure where to begin. "Naruto I do like you." he blushed. 'There I said it..' Sasuke looked down at Naruto's ramen bowl which was now completely emptied. 'How can he have an appetite at a time like this? Iruka-sensei is dead and I just kissed him...' " Sasuke..I like you too." Naruto piped up boldly. Sasuke gaped at him.  
Naruto stood up and walked to Sasuke's side and took hold of his face. Sasuke's mind overloaded and he stood up fast. "Narut-" his head swam with dizziness. Naruto caught him and steadied him. "Sorry." he said. Naruto looked at him and without a moments hesitation, claimed Sasuke's lips with his own. Sasuke tasted, a curious mixture of ramen and sunlight. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and melted. 


	3. Chapter 3! XD

Chapter 3  
  
Kakashi fell asleep around 4 in the morning. He didnt know what to do with himself, and it was all he could do to fall asleep. He awoke that next night hearing noises coming from window of Iruka's back porch. Kakashi rolled off the bed still somehow lacking the energy to move let alone defend Iruka's home from invaders. Kakashi stood up and looked out the sliding glass door which lead out onto the deck. The rain, he noticed, had started up all over again in all its fury. Kakashi barely made out a black figure desperately trying to unlock the door under the blackness of the new moon and the rage of the storm. Kakashi wandered over to the door in a daze...  
  
"Iruka..." he said as the chunin fell through the door into his arms. "Ka-Kakashi?" Iruka whispered questionally into his ear. "What are you...why are you here?" Iruka mumbled. He was clearly exhausted, from what, Kakashi did not know. "Iruka....." was all he could say. 'How is he here? Hes dead...Iruka is....dead...'  
  
Iruka slowly regained his strength as Kakashi held him in his arms. "Kakashi, why are you here?" Iruka coughed. "I could ask you the same thing..." Iruka's body racked as he coughed and giant drops of water fell from his ponytail. "You're cold.." Kakashi set Iruka on his bed and ran to get a blanket. He turned on the light and wrapped a blanket around Iruka's shoulder.  
  
Kakashi noticed a deep gash in Iruka's shoulder which was cleverly concealed by Iruka's torn sleeve. Kakashi cursed to himself and snatched some bandages and antibiotic. Iruka shivered as Kakashi pulled off his torn jacket and shirt.  
Iruka was slashed all over his chest. He was bleeding profusely and didn't even know it. "Kakashi...you arent wearing your ma-" Iruka cut himself off as Kakashi bandaged him. "-your mask" he finished. Kakashi nodded and went on with his work not having the time to blush as Iruka looked at him.  
  
After Kakashi was done he went to the kitchen and put on some tea. He wandered back to the room where Iruka lay 'sleeping'. 'Iruka, you're here. How? Why? It isnt possible' He wandered to the bedside and sat gently next to Iruka. "Iruka..." he whispered. Kakashi leaned in and kissed him lightly on the forhead. Iruka stirred but said nothing.  
  
'What is Kakashi doing?' Iruka wondered as he tried not to blush. 'People can't blush while they sleep right?' The thought was pushed quickly away as Kakashi started to talk to him. "Iruka...Hokage said you were dead. He said you were killed in an ambush. I can't believe you're lying here right now. If this is a dream, dont wake me up."  
Kakashi said this in a whisper. "I watched you leave that morning and I regreted not saying goodbye. Actually...I regret alot of things. I regret not telling you..." Kakashi sighed and looked down on Iruka "Iruka, I regret not telling you that I'm in love with you."  
  
A shiver went up Iruka's spine at these words. 'Oh...' Kakashi leaned over and traced the scar on Iruka's nose with his finger. Iruka couldn't stand it anymore. "Kakashi?" he mumbled. Kakashi jerked back suprised that the dolphin was still awake. Even more suprised that he had said what he did and had risked it. "Kakashi, I don't know what to say." Iruka opened his eyes and stared at Kakashi deeply. Kakashi regained his composure as Iruka sat up slowly. "Iruka, di-did you hear me?" Iruka nodded.  
  
Kakashi grasped Iruka in a fierce hug. "ACK! Ah, Kakashi it hurts!" Kakashi let go of Iruka. Iruka was still bleeding from the shoulder. "Iruka Im so sorry." Iruka cringed and held his shoulder. "Its ok, it just hurts..." Kakashi looked down at the floor. "Kakashi...look at me." Kakashi looked up at chunin quickly and looked away. 'Why am I so embarrased?' Kakashi thought. 'I feel so stupid!'  
  
Iruka watched Kakashi's thoughts flash through his eyes and did not know what to say. "Kakashi.." he whispered, and instantly leaned in towards the scarecrow's lips. Next thing Kakashi knew, he was lying on his back, Iruka's lips pressing against his.  
  
Iruka finally pulled away. His face was flushed and he looked breathless. "Ano...." There was an awkward silence as the two looked at each other in pure amazement. Kakashi just couldnt take it anymore. He bursted out laughing. Iruka's eyes became wide as he blinked in confusion. "Kakashi?" He stopped laughing and gave Iruka a serious look. Then he smiled and pulled Iruka down next to him on the bed, snuggling up next to him.  
Kakashi smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and listened to Iruka's breathing as it slowed into a steady rhythm. 


	4. Ch 4

Chapter 4  
  
Heh... this is just a note from me. Thanks everyone for reading. I really appreciate it. I love Naruto with a fiery passion. XD Chapter 4.....not sure what to do with this one. I can't fit NarutoXSasuke in here anymore, so sorry. " But for all you IrukaXKakashi fans, you'll like this chapter I hope. Sorry for the wait!!!  
  
Iruka was the first to wake in the morning. Feeling drowzy, he stumbled to the kitchen to make some tea. He was damn thirsty and starving. Poor Iruka hadn't eaten in days considering he had raced to get back to Konoha after his mission had gone badly. Iruka paused for a moment, thinking back to the morning he had left. Humming softly, Iruka began to fix breakfast for himself, as well as Kakashi who had fallen asleep cuddled up to him the previous night.  
  
Iruka smiled to himself and continued to hum his happy tune. Kakashi appeared in the door way to the kitchen. "Iruka?" Kakashi mumbled sleepily. Iruka turned to him, giving him a brilliant smile. "Good morning Kakashi!" Kakashi seemed confused. 'How can he be so chipper? Just last night he was bleeding to death and now..' His thoughts trailed off as he watched Iruka make pancakes on the stove.  
  
'Ah hell with it.' Kakashi wandered smoothly to Iruka's side and wrapped his arms around his waist. Iruka jerked slightly, but relaxed. He enjoyed the feeling of Kakashi's body beside him. "Kakashi.." Iruka breathed. Kakashi nestled his chin against Iruka's shoulder and took in the scent of pancakes. "Smells good." Iruka could feel him smiling against his neck. This was going to be an interesting day.  
  
Kakashi and Iruka munched on the pancakes and drank their tea in silence except for the occasional mumbling of "Pass the syrup.." or "Pass the tea." So they ate, and after a time the plates were empty but neither moved. Kakashi shifted in his seat and Iruka sat blushing across the table. "Iruka?" Kakashi asked in a near whisper. "Wh...what?" Iruka seemed very disturbed by the whole situation. "Does anyone know you're back yet?"  
  
Iruka shook his head and looked down at his plate. "Naruto was really worried about you.....he ran off after I told him. I haven't seen him since. Although, Sasuke did go after him. Probably gave him a good beating for acting like a baby. I'm sure he's fine." Iruka looked up at these words.  
"All this time, Naruto thought I was dead?" Iruka looked dismayed at this. Kakashi nodded. "Well, I have to go find him! Show him that I'm ok!" Iruka stood up quickly, already reaching for his vest and heading towards the door. "Wait!" Kakashi called after Iruka.  
  
"What is it Kakashi? I have to go find Naruto!" Iruka argued. Kakashi looked at him gravely. "You're still injured badly, and I'm sure Hokage- sama would be happy to know you're alright." He reasoned. Iruka mumbled some words under his breath and turned to look at Kakashi. "Well? Hurry up then! Lets go see Hokage-sama!" Iruka ordered.  
  
Iruka and Kakashi arrived at the Hokage's office without much trouble from anyone. Kakashi lightly knocked on the door then walked in, Iruka following close behind. "Ah! Hello Kakashi, haven't seen you in a while..." Hokage trailed off as he spotted Iruka standing precariously behind Kakashi. "Iruka..." Hokage looked on in disbelief. "Is that really you?"  
  
Iruka nodded and stepped forward slightly. Hokage stood up and walked over to Iruka's side and grasped his shoulder firmly. "I'm most pleased you are safe!" He announced, winking at Kakashi who seemed to be in a daze. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, I would really appreciate it if you let me find Naruto. I'm sure he has been worried and would be glad to see me. I am very curious however, about how things have gone here since I've left."  
  
Kakashi looked at him thoughtfully. "Iruka....it's only been a few days!" Kakashi chuckled. The first sign of happiness he had given in days. Iruka looked at him questioningly. "You've got to be joking! It seems like I was out there forever. There was no one there beside me. Everyone was dead! All I wanted was to come home and be with..." Iruka stopped himself abruptly. "Ano...! Anyways can I go see Naruto now?" Iruka put his hand behind his head, and laughed nervously. Kakashi took interest in what Iruka had said, but said nothing. "Hai, hai." Hokage shooed them out the door smiling brightly beneath his gigantic hat.  
  
Iruka and Kakashi stood outside the Hokage's office looking around. "Where should we look first?" Iruka asked mildly. He had no idea where to look for Naruto. "You have to ask?" Kakashi laughed and started in the direction of Ichiraku. "Oh! How could I have forgotten!" Iruka slapped himself playfully on the forehead. "Well then?" Kakashi made a swooshing movement with his arms as if to say 'Lets get going!'  
  
The two shinobi arrived at the ramen stand and spotted the one person they were looking for. Naruto sat at his usual stool, staring at his empty ramen bowl. Sakura and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen. Kakashi and Iruka stood behind Naruto, out of his line of vision. "Hmmm." Kakashi looked at Naruto, then Iruka. "Hold on for a couple seconds, ok Iruka?" Kakashi muttered through his mask and made his way over to Naruto, taking a seat next to the boy.  
  
"Oi, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto sighed heavily turning to face him. Kakashi was trying so hard not to burst into a huge smile and scream to the world: "Iruka is back! He's not dead! He's here!" but he restrained himself. "Whats got you so down?" Kakashi asked absent mindedly. "I miss Master Iruka..." Naruto continued to look down at his empty bowl, obviously tring to hide his watering eyes. "Hmm...me too." Kakashi claimed and made a beckoning motion to Iruka from behind Naruto's back.  
  
Iruka scrambled forward eager to tell Naruto that he was ok. "Can I buy you a bowl of ramen, Naruto?" Iruka sat down next to Naruto. Naruto's eyes got wide as the voice registered in his mind. Naruto looked up at Kakashi, his eyes had a pleading look in them. 'Please, dont let this be a horrible joke...' Naruto thought. Slowly he turned around to see his former sensei sitting right beside him, in flesh and blood. "I- Iruka-sensei!"  
  
Naruto grasped his teacher around the waist and huggled him until Iruka began to complain about having trouble breathing.His injuries hurting him as well. "I missed you too Naruto!" Iruka and Naruto pulled apart, beaming at each other. Kakashi looked at them happily. "Kakashi-sensei! I told you Master Iruka would come back! I knew he wasn't dead!" Naruto proclaimed. Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair happily. Yes, everything was right again, but something kept nagging at Kakashi.  
  
"Iruka....shouldn't we go now? We must speak more with Hokage-sama." Kakashi tried to weasle his was into some alone time with Iruka to discuss things. Iruka looked rather sad to go, but stood up and waved goodbye to a rather esctatic Naruto. Kakashi started to lead them back from where they came from, but veered offcourse slightly. He was going to take Iruka to the forest where they could actually have some privacy. "Kakashi..aren't we going in the wrong direction?" Iruka questioned as they entered a batch of trees.  
  
Kakashi turned around from where he was and looked Iruka dead in the eyes. "Iruka.....what happened...." Kakashi didn't know how to phrase anything. "When you came home and..." Iruka looked dumbfounded. "I...don't know..." Iruka blushed. Kakashi took a step forward raising his hand as if to caress Iruka's cheek. He thought better of it and out his hand by his side once more.  
  
"Kakashi, I have to say, it broke my heart to say goodbye to you that night." Iruka looked away. "It made me feel....empty." Now Kakashi was the one who looked completely confused. "When I finally made it home, I was the happiest man alive when I fell into your arms. I didn't want to be anywhere but there." Iruka confessed, while his face turned a pretty crimson shade. Kakashi looked at Iruka but said nothing. 'This can't be.. But, it must be true, or he wouldn't say something so completely rediculous!'  
  
Kakashi stepped forward and gave Iruka a steamy look before removing is mask and placing a deep, luscious kiss on Iruka's lips. Iruka moaned softly. He had longed to feel this, and now, he had it. It was a beautiful welcome home gift.  
  
Kyahahahaha! I left you hanging. Sorry its been so long since Ive updated. I've got finals to study for. Oh the horror. Well See ya next time!! XD 


End file.
